A Pirate's Life for Me
by trancegemini
Summary: Another one of those 'Girl in POTC-verse' fics. Please read and review. Constructive criticism appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

**A Pirate's Life for Me**

**Chapter 1-Brave New World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one from Pirates from the Caribbean, except Cassie, 'cause she's an OC.**

**Summary: Another one of those 'girl gets stuck in POTC-verse' fics. Read and review. Like, don't like. I'm open to suggestions.**

My name is Cassandra Davies (Cassie, for short) and I am eighteen years old and from England. My life was rather ordinary up until recently.

My tale starts on a late October evening. It was around half past nine and I was walking home from my friend's house. I mean, I only lived round the corner. Literally, round the corner and this was a small village. So I'm walking down the street, singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. Humming, rather. Walking, minding my own business when out of nowhere this car comes right at me. Me, I'm startled, so surprised by this car that I didn't move in time. Like that feeling you get when something terrible happened and you seem to be somewhere else. I remember the lights right next to me and then, nothing.

When I awoke, I was lying in a jail cell on the floor. A man was sitting by the window, staring at me. When I first saw him, it didn't quite register. I looked again. My vision was working fine. So that meant, three feet away from me was the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

"That was quite a hit you took, luv."

'_What on earth is he talking about? Although that might explain the fact that I feel like I've been hid round the head.'_

"Um, what are you talking about? And who are you?"

I knew who he was already but I didn't want him to get suspicious.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy? And you tried to help me but unsuccessfully it would seem."

"Why am I here?"

"I already told you."

"Elaborate, please, since I still don't have a clue what you're talking about."

"What I'm trying to say is, miss: you hit the Commodore."

"I'm in jail just for smacking some guy round the head."

"In a sense, aye."

"What are you in here for then?"

Jack didn't answer. He was looking past me and just noticed the discarded bone on the floor. He went to the door and picked up the bone. I moved to steal his seat by the window just to see what was going on. I then remembered that he was going to try and pick the lock with it. After a minute or so trying, a door at the top of the stairs opened and a young man came down it. Jack left the bone in the lock and lay down on the floor. No prizes for guessing whom. Will Turner. He stopped about a foot from the bars and spoke to Jack.

"You, Sparrow?" He said, while eyeing me at the back of the cell.

"Aye." Came the reply.

"You are familiar with that ship, the Black Pearl?"

Me, I tuned out most of this, as I already knew it off by heart, having being made to watch Pirates of the Caribbean many times over. Not that I didn't like it but when pretty much all of my friends being POTC fanatics, well it can get somewhat tedious.

"Where does it make berth? Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sailed from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It is an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The ship's real enough. Therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

"Why ask me?"

"Because you're a pirate."

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

"Never!"

"They took Miss Swann."

Dana, one of my Capt. Jack Sparrow mad friends, was right. She always said that Will was a bit of a stick in the mud and a little overdramatic. I tuned back in to their conversation.

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner"

"That would be short for William, I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt, named for your father, aye?"

"Yes."

"Aha. Well Mr Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?"

"Agreed"

"Agreed. Get me out."

"Hurry. Someone will have heard that."

"Not without my effects."

"Hey, I'm coming too." I added, not wanting to miss out on the adventure of a lifetime. I mean, traipsing around the Caribbean with Captain Jack Sparrow and Will Turner after the Black Pearl and trying not to get killed, this is going to be fun.

So we just walked out of the jail and our journey to the port was uneventful. Probably because all the guards were down at the port. We hid under a bridge, by a beach, leading to the port.

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship?"

"Commandeer." I corrected. Jack looked at me.

"Aye. Commandeer. That's right. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"He'd die for her." Me, again. This time both Will and Jack glared at me. Jack looked at Will for an answer.

"I would die for her."

"Oh good. No worries then."


	2. Madness or Brilliance

**Chapter 2-Madness or Brilliance**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for this.**

_elijah-is-mine-no-touchy, Captain Darkness – thank you for your reviews._

Jack was looking around for a way to get to the Dauntless. He spotted the upturned boats lying on the beach and turned back around to explain his plan to Will and I. We had to move quickly (to avoid soldiers), hiding under one of the boats. We heard the footsteps of one patrol hurrying past. Jack motioned for us to start moving. We slid under the water with the boat still held over our heads.

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said, breaking the silence.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack replied.

I didn't say anything; I was too busy watching out for the lobster trap that just after I missed it, Will trod in it. Klutz. After Jack figuring out we were in the right place, we got to the surface, I realised I still had to climb up the Dauntless. At least there was one advantage. When I was climbing up the rope (that was attached to the lobster trap), I was behind Will. Imagine that view. Bet my friends would have been jealous.

At last we reached the top. Jack went down onto the main deck, followed by me and Will, who jumped over the railing.

"Everyone stay calm, we are taking over the ship."

"Aye, avast." The men behind Gillette started laughing. I never saw what was funny about that. But the look on Will's face was funny.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"Hey, why does everyone keep forgetting me? Hello, standing right here." Me, ever the attention seeker.

"Do you know how to sail a ship?" Gillette asked her.

"Of course, I bloody don't. But that ain't the sodding point." Me again, just getting annoyed. I hate being left out.

"Are you done yet?" Jack whispered to me.

"Quite."

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

Under Jack's watchful eye, Gillette and his men were loaded into one of the boats and cast adrift. Of course soon as that happened, he started yelling to the Commodore who was at the docks. Jack and Will were busy sabotaging the Dauntless. I was just standing there. It's not like I actually know anything about sabotage.

"Here they come."

When Norrington boarded the Dauntless, Jack, Will and I swung over to the Interceptor and Will cut the ropes keeping the two ships together. Norrington's men tried to get back to the Interceptor but it was already too far away.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have a hard time of it by ourselves." Jack shouted to the men on the Dauntless but their response was to shoot us.

"They're bloody shooting at us, the bastards." I yelled, ducking down where they couldn't hit me. I only swear if I'm really annoyed.

"Well we did steal one of their ships." Will said, also hiding out of the way.

"Commandeer." I replied. "Beside we only took one. They've still got the other one."

Whatever Jack and Will had done worked because the Dauntless wasn't following them and I doubted Commodore Norrington would be going anywhere anytime soon.

A little while later, out on the high seas...

Jack was steering and Will was standing at the back of the ship, sharpening his sword. I was sitting somewhere out of sight on the main deck by the cabin door, but within hearing distance.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?"

"My father, Will Turner. And in jail it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's all I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner, everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man, good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true, he was a merchant sailor; a good, respectable man who obeyed the law."

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag."

"My father was not a pirate."

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me; you ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."

"And that's no incentive for me to fight fair, is it? ... Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter is these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance – you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. And me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesies, savvy? So... can you sail under the command of a pirate or can you not?" Jack's infamous speech.

"Tortuga?"

"Tortuga."

A/N: I re-rewrote the first chapter because only half of it was in the first person and I added a few extra lines. If you're wondering why it looked different. If you're not I thought I'd tell you anyway.


	3. Tortuga

**Chapter 3-Tortuga**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for this.**

_99 – well, to be honest I don't read many PotC stories and so I don't know what other people write._

_irishbabi6 – thank you._

_lordoftheringsfanficreader – if you like Cassie then you'll probably like her friend._

Jack, Will and myself stepped off the HMS Interceptor onto the island of Tortuga. I'd seen the movie but I was still surprised at what I saw. It was night when we reached here and the town was...lively, to say the least. Most of the men, if not of all them, were drunk and the women were throwing themselves at the men (most of them probably were whores). There was a smell of drink and the sea. It was almost overwhelming if you're not used to it, as I wasn't. Will didn't exactly look too impressed either. Jack, however, looked rather at home, which didn't entirely surprise me.

We set off towards the main area of the port and as we walked down an alley I heard Jack saying:

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?"

"It'll linger." Will and I said, at the same time.

Jack just looked at me and continued. Will proceeded to look at me, probably wondered how the hell I knew his lines.

"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted."

He looked away from us and spotted a woman walking towards him.

"Scarlet!" Scarlet, as she was apparently named, walked up to Jack and slapped him and then stalked off.

"Not sure I deserved that!" He said to us. Upon noticing another woman who was blonde and way too much make up on in my opinion:

"Giselle!"

"Who was she?" The blonde asked at Jack.

"What?" She gave him the same treatment as the previous one. She slapped him.

"I may have deserved that!" Jack whispered to Will. Meanwhile Giselle rounded on me.

"Don't get too attached to him. He's a heartbreaker. Take your fare and go." She promptly walked off.

Jack and Will just stared at me, obviously amused. I couldn't believe it. She'd mistaken me for a whore. I looked at my outfit and I saw why. I was wearing a top that probably showed a little more than I wanted it to and a skirt. Not a short skirt but still short enough.

"So where are we going then?" I asked.

We found the man we were looking for sleeping with the pigs. Jack picked up a nearby bucket for water and threw it on him. He awoke with a yell.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot! Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man while he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

I always found Jack waking Gibbs up like that funny. I guess I like it when people get really pissy after someone wakes them up. Except when it's me that gets woken up.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking."

"Aye, that'll about do it." Another bucket of water landed on him, courteous of Will

"Blast! I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell."

Shortly we found ourselves in a rather rowdy tavern (it may have been 'The Faithful Bride', but I can't remember). Will was told to "Keep a sharp eye", while Jack and Gibbs had their little discussion. It was quite obvious that some of this interested Will. I, meanwhile, was getting hit on by a considerably older and rather drunk man. Who wouldn't take no for an answer. Which meant I had to crack him over the head with a mug.

Due to this little incident, I didn't hear their talk but it didn't matter because I already knew it anyway.

About a minute after Gibbs left to go find us a crew, I heard a yell and looked up just in time to see someone running towards (and colliding) with me.

"CASSIEEEE!"

The figure just hugged me.

"Hi Dana. How've you been?" She didn't answer because she just noticed a certain someone sitting in a corner behind me.

"JAACK!" She ran up to him and threw her arms round the startled pirate. I could see Jack peering around Dana's head, and by the looks of it, she was almost choking him.

I walked up to her and pulled her off Jack. Which took some force, considering her size.

"She a friend of yours?" he asked after he'd got his breath back.

"Jack, meet Dana. Dana, meet Jack." Moving in between Dana and Jack, I said, "Yes, she is a friend of mine. And, uh, she's also rather insane."

"So I noticed." He replied.

Dana currently was blissfully catatonic. Perhaps it was the shock of meeting the infamous pirate captain or it was the possibilities that had now opened up to her. Oh, and by the way if I didn't mention it Dana is a Captain Jack Sparrow fangirl.

I slapped her around the side of the head to bring her back and put a restraining arm out and dragged her off into another part of the tavern.

"Was that really Jack Sparrow?"

"Yes. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I just fell asleep."

Looking down at her, I realized for the first time what she was wearing. Light blue pyjama bottoms and a matching crop top.

"How did you get here?" She asked me, the realisation hitting her.

"I got run over by a car." She started laughing but stopped when she saw the look on my face.

"You're serious. Oh my god, you're not dead, are you?"

"I hope not. Anyway we're here now so we should make the most of it."

Dana grinned.

"What?"

"Come on. No parents, no rules. Just freedom. We can do anything we want."

She put the emphasis on these last words. I don't think taking her advice was the best thing to do.

"A little drink, a little dance, a little fun. What's wrong with that?"

Boy, did I jinx with those words or what?

When I woke, I was lying on a bed in the crew quarters. I had the biggest headache in history. Geez, just how much did I drink last night? I stumbled out onto the deck. Will was just standing there.

"If you're looking for your friend, she's in Jack 's room."

I managed to walk across the deck (without falling over, I might add) to the main cabin and open the door. Dana, who had just woken up, was rubbing her head. She noticed me and said:

"Where am I?"

"In Jack's room."


	4. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 4 – Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for this.**

"WHAAT?"

"Well, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation…"

I didn't finish my sentence as Dana suddenly shot off the bed and darted out the door, with a murderous look on her face. I followed her and found her charging down the gangplank, yelling Jack's name. Will had a look of curiosity so I said:

"Maybe you should stay here, for your own sake."

The pirate in question was standing at the end of the dock, seeming rather bemused at the somewhat pissed off teenage girl now standing right in front of him. I had seen Dana like this before and feared she might hurt Jack so I moved towards her. Just because she's in lust with him doesn't mean to say she won't hurt him.

"Look, just because a girl had a little too much to drink doesn't mean you can take advantage of her. I mean, what the hell were you thinking. You're, like, so much older than me. Not that you're not attractive or anything, because you are but that's really not my point."

She was yelling and pointing a finger at him. Jack interrupted her.

"If I may say something, love. I didn't take advantage as you put it. I would never do that." Dana raised her eyebrows, giving him a sceptical look. "I was being a gentleman. I didn't stay in your room."

"You're a damn liar, you know."

"I'm a pirate."

"But if you ever do something like this for real, I will kill you and save Commodore Norrington the trouble, savvy? " Dana said. She always did have a habit of threatening people.

"I do savvy." Jack grinned at her and then came over to talk to me.

"Well, you're still in one piece and she's stopped shouting. So I think the worst is over. Which is a good thing."

"Yes, well, the main reason I didn't stay in her room was because I was trying to stop you from molesting Will."

That shocked me out of my train of thought. I'd been so involved in what Dana had got up to last night that I'd forgotten I must have done something as well.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, after depositing your friend in the captain's cabin, I decided to check in on Will." He grinned demonically. "I found you trying to… make a move on him, shall we say?"

Well at least that explained why Will had been giving me the death glare. I was saved from answering by the arrival of our crew. When they had all lined up for our dear Captain to see, Gibbs strode forwards to Jack.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Said Will from beside me.

As Jack moved away to question Cotton (or rather his parrot), Dana stepped up beside me.

"This is going to be one hell of an adventure, ain't it?"

I didn't answer as I was staring at someone. I elbowed Dana and she followed my gaze. To Anamaria, who had just slapped Jack. He deserved it.

"Borrowed, borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." I could hear him say.

"But you didn't."

"You'll get another one."

"I will." Anamaria said threateningly, pointing a finger at him.

"A better one." Said Will

"A better one." Agreed Jack.

"That one."

"What one? That one? Aye. That one. What say you?"

"Aye." Our new crew agreed.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir.

"It'd be far worse not to, however."

"They're not coming with us, are they sir?" Gibbs asked, watching us disdainfully.

"Aye, they are." Jack said and he beckoned us on board.

"Well, as we seem to be no use whatsoever, how about you let us go back to Dana's cabin?" I suggested to Jack.

Jack, knowing we'd be more trouble underfoot, agreed. Good thing he did. The storm pretty much drenched everyone else and we stayed nice and dry and inside. It was alright actually apart from the sea sickness, which wasn't so bad if you laid down.


	5. Isla de Muerta

**Chapter 5 - Isla de Muerta**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 for this.**

"Dead men tell no tales" The parrot's squawk broke the eerie silence of the lagoon.

Well, this was depressing. Sailing a ship graveyard would give anybody the heebie-jeebies.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." I think Gibbs put it better.

Wait, we're going down that passage. Oh well, Jack's not exactly an honest sailor, is he?

I walked over to Dana.

"You look like you're up to something. So, spill."

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." She held up her hand, palm facing me.

"Ok, I'm deciding what to do." She said, this time much more serious.

"Yeah. Difficult choice, I'm sure. Get captured by Barbossa and possibly killed or end up stranded on a desert island with Jack.

"And Elizabeth."

"Oh yeah. Good point. Forgot about her. Anyway I'll go and bug Jack. See what we can do." I disappeared to find Jack, who was standing on the deck looking at his compass.

"So, captain…?" I started.

"You're not coming with us. Sorry love, it's just too dangerous."

"Well, either I go or Dana does, so take your pick. Besides the two of us together will cause more havoc for the crew." I stood there, staring at Jack, determinedly.

"All right, you can come. But you and you only." He said. "Try not to get killed." I got the impression he wanted to be rid of us, at least one of us, for a while.

"I'll do my best."

By now we'd walked over to Will and Gibbs. Jack, who had been listening to their conversation, answered to Will:

"Human hair. From my back. Let go of the anchor."

"Let go of the anchor, sir." Replied one of the crew.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore. (whispers to Gibbs) Cassie's coming with me. Restrain Dana if you have to."

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs called after us.

"Keep to the code."

"Aye, the code."

As we got into the boat, I looked around for Dana. I couldn't see her. I suspected Gibbs had told already Anamaria to take Dana back to the cabin or below deck. I saw Anamaria come out of the cabin and lock the door from the outside. Oh well, at least it'll keep her out of the way.

So we're in the boat and going into the cave. The water's clear blue and you can see all the way to the bottom. You can see the ship wrecks, not that that's any comfort. Also as we got into the cave, I noticed the floor was littered with gold and other treasure. It was almost entrancing. God, I'm getting distracted by shiny pirate treasure. I made a mental note to steal some before we left (the second time). Could be worth a fortune in the future.

"You know for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

"That's not true. I'm not obsessed with treasure." Will argued.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate." Jack retorted.

They looked down at the assembled pirates and Will uttered one word

"Elizabeth."

Barbossa droned on with his speech while Will and Jack debated how to rescue Elizabeth. Preferably not.

"Can't we just leave her there?"

Will looked at me like he wanted to kill me. Can you say Freudian slip?

""I'll go wait by the boat."

Oh shit I can't believe I just said that. Acting like a jealous love-struck schoolgirl. Well college student. Jealous, jealous my arse.

So there I was, standing by the boat humming some Avril Lavigne song I can't remember the name of. Will and Elizabeth came hurrying out of the cave. Elizabeth took one look at me and said:

"Who's she?"

"A harlot Jack picked up. Let's go."

I whacked him on the arm once we were out at sea.

"Mosquito." I couldn't wait to get back to the ship so I could keep out of the way of these two and see Dana of course. She's gonna kill me.

**A/N The mosquito thing is from '101 Ways to Annoy, Harass, Confuse or Generally Scare Lord Voldemort  
or: Sure-Fire ways to Get Yourself Killed. (Or At Least Crucio'd Round the Block and Back Again)'. It's beenannoying me all week so I felt I had to put in in.**


End file.
